The Creature Came from Chem Lab
The Creature Came from Chem Lab is the first half of the fourth episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was followed by No Thanks, Masked Manx. Premise The kids head to Hillside High, to help Daphne's cousin Jennifer out. It seems that a creature from the chemistry lab has been scaring off students and forced the school to cancel its dance. Does it have something to do with Professor Marsden, who believes kids should do school work and have no fun, or someone else? Synopsis At Hillside High School, a team of cheerleaders are cheering for the school, when a monstrous creature who's known as the Creature from Chem Lab scared everyone out of the gym. The gang arrived at the same school to investigate the creature. They meet Daphne's cousin Jennifer who's a student at the school. Then they met her crush Toby Wallace, who informed them that the school dance has been canceled because of the creature much to her dismay. They went to look in the chemistry lab, meeting the teacher Professor Marsden. Marsden claims to not know anything about the creature. In fact, he doesn't even care if it canceled the dance since he believed that students should focus on their schoolwork. After he leaves, Scooby set free dozens of frogs that are used for studying, and found a clue while trying to catch one. It looked like a piece of the creatures skin. Daphne instructs the boys to check out the gym while she has the piece analyzed. While looking around the gym, the trio discovered the creature, who tries to catch them. Chasing them into the laundry room, Scrappy pushes a laundry cart into the creature, sending it out the window. Daphne shows up afterwards, where she reveals that the creatures skin is really painted foam rubber. They also found a computer disk the creature dropped. While walking to the computer room, Shaggy and Scooby got distracted by the smell of food, and followed it to the Home Economics class just when class was dismissed, getting run over by the students. Jennifer informed them that the foods gone, and tasked them to taking care of the dishes while she heads for class. After Scooby effortlessly cleaned and put them away, they encountered the creature again. Upon being cornered, Shaggy regrets not going to the computer room, which cause the creature to leave. Fearing Daphne and Scrappy are in danger they began to head to race to their aid. Meanwhille Daphne and Scrappy found that the disk is a Star Puppy video game. Just as Daphne was starting to figure out the mystery, Proffesor Marsden takes the disk and orders them to leave. Meeting up with Scooby and Shaggy, they once again ran into the creature. It chases them into the locker room where it got Scooby cornered. Fortunately, he was right next to a button that activates the bell, and upon it, the students trampled over the creature. It was unmasked as Toby Wallace much to Jennifer's surprise. Looking in his locker, they discovered a dozen video games. Toy was using the computer room to make copies of video games, then sells them illegally. He dressed up as the creature to hide his operation. With the mystery solved, the school dance went back on schedule. While dancing with Jennifer, Scooby showed a new dance he made up called the creature dance, much to Jennifer's amusement. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Jennifer * Professor Marsden Villains: * Creature from Chem Lab * Toby Wallace Other characters: * Cheerleaders * Janitor * Students * Frogs Locations * Hillside High School ** Gym Objects * Hillside Hi News * Floppy disc Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * According to Jennifer, Daphne is a "famous" reporter. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Hillside Hi News, the Hillside High newspaper, has "High" abbreviated to "Hi" in its title. This may be an attempt at a pun. * When the school bell rang the first time, Scooby's tail disappeared right before being trampled over. * And the second time it rang Scooby's voice came out of Shaggy's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The floppy disc is likely a 5 1⁄4-inch. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes